Finding the Music
by No Right To Judge Me
Summary: When world reknown superstar, Max Ride, moves to Mesa, Arizona, she finds some new friends. But will some become enemies, or more than what she came for?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, it's my first story so, please be nice thxx.**

"MAX! Get up or I'll get the ice water!" My sister yelled up the stairs.

Being me, I disregarded her completely. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Maximum Ride, Official bad ass and International superstar in disguise. Why else do you think that I would be getting up at 6:30 in the freaking morning, in Mesa, Arizona, going to HIGH SCHOOL? So back to the story…

I faded back into my happy memories of writing "Build God, Then We'll Talk" with one of my favorite people, Ryan Ross.

_Raindrops on roses and girls the girls in white dresses and the sleeping with-_

"Maximum, Get. Up. Now." My sister said in her overly calm voice.

"FINEEE!" I screamed back. Stupid sisters, I was just getting to my favorite part of the song! Ugh, well now I have to go to- Oh My God. It's my first day in three years of going back to school, and I was terrified. That was saying something, because I don't get scared, I don't cry, and I don't back down.

I lumbered over to my closet pulling out the first things that I could find, which turned out to be a pair of black distressed skinny jeans, my red shirt that said 'Bite Me' on it, and some grey high tops. Looking in the mirror, I shrugged and set to work on my hair. Most of the magazines think that I am pretty much gorgeous. I don't think so at all. I have the typical blond beach waves, tan skin, and eyes the color of unbarfed chocolate. Not what you would expect from the lead vocalist of a headlining band, now is it?

After I had brushed through my blond hair, I pinned my dark brown wig on and walked to my desk. Anyways, once I had grabbed my black and white checkered backpack with all of my school crap in it, I looked back at my room. It was more like the fourth floor of my house. What can I say? Being a superstar has its benefits.

The walls are dusty blue, silver, black, and scarlet. My bed is on the left side of my room, with the headboard against the wall. It had Black, Silver, Light and dark blue throw pillows and a purple bead spread with a checkered comforter. That wall is Scarlet and it has all of the album covers of my favorite bands (my band, Panic! At the Disco being one of them). My favorites are 'Pretty. Odd; Vices and Virtues; A Fever You Can't Sweat Out; Streets of Gold; The Papercut Chronicles; Brand New Eyes; Riot!; Watch the Throne; Science and Faith; Unbroken; The Black Parade; Flyleaf; and Sing'.

On my Black wall (Middle wall), I have a TV/ movie theater screen with like 20 beanbags, all Red, Purple, Light Blue, Black, Silver, Grey, or Green. On my Blue wall ( my right most wall) I have all of my CD's in a cool zigzag rack (Like in Drake and Josh), A white desk with Purple and Red drawers and a ton of drawing paper on a stack on top. What? I like drawing.

And finally, my silver wall, which I was standing with my back to, was covered in drawings. I turned in a circle and took in a 360° view of my personal escape. Couldn't I just stay here instead? I sighed out loudly and ran down the stairs, taking them 4 at a time.

Breakfast consisted of 10 pieces of bacon, 15 pancakes, and 2 bowls of lucky charms. Devoured in 4 minutes by moi.

"Max! Are you ready to go yet?" my mom, Valencia Martinez, shouted from the garage

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Damn it!

Whatever now I get to walk into a legit jail yard of sluts, jocks, emotionless rocks, and you know bad asses like me ;). You're ready for this Max, you got this. Just take one step at a time. _Here we go._

**Good? Bad? Revieww! Xxx-No Right To Judge Me I know it's kind of a boring start, but I'm hoping that It will turn into a great story. All help welcome! All help needed! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Max, honey, you have to get out of the car." Mom said.

"But, there are sluts, and and and, MOM! Do you see those bimbos? Don't make me go in there! They might, I don't know, try to slutify me!" I said hysterically.

That was when she got out of the car. And walked to my door. And pulled me out of the car and onto the pavement. And then she peeled out of the parking lot. Yeah, I love my mom, but she can be a little…over the top sometimes.

Well, turning around was extremely embarrassing. Instead of seeing a bunch of people bowing down to my awesomeness…forget that please… I saw my sister smirking and about twenty people laughing. Good Job, Max Ride. Oh, I should say Max Martinez now shouldn't I? Well played Max! Not.

Anyways, I walked up the steps of Westwood High. Leaving all memories of fame behind, for now at least, and stepping into a brand new future. More like stepping into a wall of black. I look up and see a guy in all black. Hot, wait REWIND I didn't just say that. That was when I realized that I was staring. Damn, way to start off a new beginning, Max. You suck.

"Are you going to move or am I going to have to stand here all day?" The guy said, looking down and smirking.

"Uh, I, Wa-was, Um, Where is the office?" I asked, blushing and looking down at my toes.

"That way"

I looked up, but before I could ask what way he meant, he vanished. It was almost as if he had blended into the shadows of the lockers. **( I had to!) **Well that's just dandy. Now I have a guy on my mind and I am completely lost. But just before I could think about how my day couldn't get any worse, I heard the clicks of CFM (Come F*** me) heels strutting down the hall. Well, damn.

"NICKY!" A high pitched voice practically yelled while jumping on a poor bystander. So that's where Mr. Tall Dark and handsome went. Wait what?

I smirked and walked over, "Honey it looks like he isn't really enjoying you shoving your boobs in his face, so I'm going to suggest that you, I don't know, peel yourself off of him." I said smirking.

"Bitch please, who are you and how do you know my _boyfriend_?"

"You're his girlfriend? If so than why did I catch you making out with the guy two lockers down a minute ago?"

She blushed, than squealed angrily, than stomped off. All while tripping in her 6 inch heels on the way out.

"Thanks for that" He said quietly

"Yeah yeah, anytime. The name's Max. Now _which way is the office?_"


	3. Chapter 3

'Nicky' guided me into the office, where an old lady with way too much makeup on sat at her receptionist desk, smacking her gum way too loud and typing away on her computer.

"Excuse me?" I asked

She apparently didn't hear me because she just continued to smack her gum

"Oi butt face, I need my schedule!" I said exasperatedly.

"Maximum Ride, correct?" she said in a monotonous voice.

"You bet its correct."

"Take your schedule, Ride. Or you might just spend your first homeroom in the office." She said, smiling smugly.

I turned on my heel and stomped out of there. "So is your name really Nicky or should I call you something else?"

He didn't reply, just nodded.

"Man of many words, huh? Hmm, I'll call you Mr. Sparkles!" I said excitedly.

His eyes darkened, but they had a mysterious glint to them. "Fang," Hot. Uhm…What?

"Maximum R…Martinez, call me Max though or you will be sorry."

He had a hint of curiosity in his eyes, almost as if he had caught my slip up. Jesus, Max, you need to be more careful! Then Fang took my schedule, comparing it to his.

"We have all of the same classes, so follow me, or you will definitely get lost."

"Hey I-"

"Max, you got lost getting to the office, and that has a red sign pointing to it. So I would suggest shutting up and following me."

I grumbled, but complied, dragging my feet over the gum encrusted concrete.

We walked into Mr. Jones's music class late, which sucked for me because everyone swiveled their head to look at the 'new girl'.

"Maximum Martinez, am I correct? Ah, yes. Well, since this is music class, you have to sing us a song. You know, to test out where you vocal range extends to. Pick your poison, and do it quickly" He said while pointing to a diverse range of instruments.

_Shit_. I came here to mask who I was, the famous _singer and musician._

Well, I might as well give them a show; I'll just change my tone to a little less rough.

"Mr. Jones? Uhm, yeah over here!" the Red Headed slut whined, "I want to start off the class, because, I know people just can't get enough of my AMAZING singing!"

Some people groaned. I just smirked in apprehension; this was going to be fun.

"My name is, as you all well know, Lissa Green."

She cleared her throat, and began _attempting_ to "sing" one of my own songs, Northern Downpour.

5 Minutes Later

Thank _God_ that was over. Any who, I cleared my throat and began.

"I will be singing 'Fences' by Paramore."

**I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for.**

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.  


Silence. People were wide eyed, jaws dropped. But six were looking at each other. A red headed, blue eyed tall boy; a dark-skinned, frizzy haired girl; Fang; A pair of fraternal twins (boy and girl) with identical blond hair and blue eyes; and a Hispanic girl with chocolate colored eyes and long dark brown hair. /I wonder if they were Fang's friends. Then a wave of applause hit me. Loud.

I awkwardly sat down in my chair, feeling the glares from Lissa and her cronies. Fang looked over at me and said five long apprehended words. "Sit by me at lunch."

As the rest of the class went, I began to assess the six people who eyed each other while I was singing. The blond haired girl sang a cute pop song, I think it was called 'Give your heart a Break' and played the cello. I have to say, she was pretty good. The dark skinned girl played the piano and sang 'How to save a life'. She could definitely pack a lot of emotion in to her songs, it was impressive. The tall strawberry blonde boy and the blonde haired, blue eyed boy sang a duet of 'The Fighter'. They were both good, Red hair was a great vocalist, and the blonde was a pretty awesome rapper. But they were _nothing_ compared to Fang. He sang 'I don't want to be in Love' and played the electric guitar. It was fucking amazing. I MUST record a single with him. It needs to happen.

I found a new respect for all of those six people, and once the bell rang, I walked silently out of the door, and successfully found my next class, Biology with Mr. Alexander. Once the bell rang, I realized what hell I just sat down in.


End file.
